Talk:Thomas Jefferson Park
I want this park to get another name. I want it to be named: John Brown Park. He freed slaves. While Jefferson held them captive, and saw them as property. Dr. Magnus 14:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :He nevertheless was an abolitionist. 14:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Who had children with a women that was his slave, even though she was married, and hé was married. Jefferson was an asshole, in Dutch: een foute vent, in English: a hypocrit! :D Dr. Magnus 14:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Hohoho, please mind your tongue. This park was named after Thomas Jefferson and it will stay that way if it is up to me. BTW, are you 86.89.146.118? Lars Washington 14:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you, Lars. 14:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::edit conflict) Declaring war on Thomas Jefferson, is declaring war on me. If you had done your research a little bit more thoroughly, you would have known that Martha W.S. died in 1782, while his alledged son (and DNA has proven that he would have been Jefferson's son indeed) was born in 1808 - the other children were all born in the same period. Jefferson had a relationship with his slave, Sally that was, who did NOT have a husband! I quote Wikipedia: "Sally never married. (As a slave, she would not have been able to have a marriage recognized under Virginia law.)" I don't have problems with a relationship between two people who do not have a husband or wife. :::Besides that, we must note that Jefferson was a "child of his time", but also a very intelligent man. He was a deist (an atheist that is not yet an atheist, in fact), a writer (he wrote thousands of letters), the founder of the University of Virginia, a philosopher, an architect, a horticulturist, etc. But also: an envoy to France, the Secretary of State under Washington, the Vice President under Adams and then President of the USA, expanding the nation by purchasing Lousiana. :::Jefferson was a wise man - and a man, a human being. Don't dare insulting him. 14:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well thank you for thes sincere words. Arthur Jefferson would be proud to see how we are defending him and his presidency. , , --Lars Washington 14:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::The great Jeffersons don't deserve any less than this. 14:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Being "a child of your time" is no excuse in my book. Him being a deist does not change my opinion on him, since I am myself a follower of "ietsisme"... It was not my intention to insult anyn of you guys, but why is this guy such a hero to you and why do you guys "worship" the US so much? Dr. Magnus 15:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :"As a slave, she would not have been able to have a marriage recognized under Virginia law..."... doesn't say a thing. Perhaps this women was married to a man, but the marriage simply wasn't recognizes as she was "just a slave" and not even considered a human being by Americans in those days? America has done many great things, and many disgusting, horrible, low things... What about the US eugenics? The compulsary sterilisation of Native Americans? The millions of KKK members? There where even presidents of the US who where KKK members! Dr. Magnus 15:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::How many presidents do you actually know? I mean, by their true value? ::Btw: there's has been EXTENSIVE research on the Jefferson-Hemings case, I'm pretty sure they would have found out if she had a husband. She lived at the Monticello estate, everyone would have noticed. 15:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Freedom, my friend, is a very valuable thing. One cannot buy it! Many brave men and women came before us to fight for this freedom, to make sure You and I can sit in the sun and enjoy that freedom. BTW, is there a law stating that we are not allowed to "worship" (as you put it) the US? Cause if there is, I'll fight it. And, every country has boter op zijn hoofd, just go through history and y'll find atrocities have been committed all over the world, for many, many years... Also, you are most welcome here, unless it is to vandalize. Have I made myself clear? (ahum) Lars Washington 15:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Of course I am not here to vandalise. I am here to contribute. All that "America is the greatest nation in the world" crap the Americans are allways saying, just annoys me, especially coming from non-Americans. Most Americans cannot even say a single sentence or speech without ending or starting with "america is the greatest nation in the world"... and it is bullshit: there is no nation better or worse then others, there are only individual people better or worse, and all that is relative. Just personal opinions. I am not a flagburning US-hating guy, but I am a critical person. :D Dr. Magnus 15:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Your attitude is annoying me. See: :* "All that "America is the greatest nation in the world" crap the Americans are allways saying, just annoys me" > How many Americans do you know by person, saying this sentence? :* "especially coming from non-Americans" > that's a strange attitude. One would suspect that non-Americans would be more neutral. :* "Most Americans cannot even say a single sentence or speech without ending or starting with "america is the greatest nation in the world"..." > Oh really? :* "and it is bullshit: there is no nation better or worse then others, there are only individual people better or worse, and all that is relative." > Relativity does not imply valuelessness. :* Critical? If you were critical, your investigation would have been better. What you have done, Pierius, is taking information and criticism from all over, and just absorbing it without thought. Have you ever thought of the 300,000,000 people in America, all so diverse, of whom most just live their daily lives? :Your criticism is not based upon anything rational. And that does annoy me. 15:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::As a Jefferson myself, I can only say how much I admire this man. Not because of his personal life (personal is personal, isn't it?), but merely because of his intellectual capacities and his liberal point of view. Especially when it came down to religion in society, this man DID something. 18:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) A liberal man when it comes to religion? A bit like our own William the Silent? :D 20:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Anonymous comments should be forbidden :@ --Bucurestean 20:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I just don't get why some people don't seem to know how to get signed in... IS IT THAT HARD? 07:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC)